It is known from the general prior art to arrange a free-running cable run between a vehicle frame and a tailgate, said cable run being allowed so much play that it is possible for the tailgate to be both completely opened and closed. One disadvantage here, however, is the fact that the cable run is bent or buckled by the continuous opening and closing operation of the tailgate. One complicating factor is the fact that this even takes place at relatively low temperatures, with the result that the ability of the cable run to function throughout the life of the vehicle is not reliably ensured. Owing to the play which the cable run necessarily needs to have, there is also always the risk of the cable run being ripped out or damaged by inadvertently being hooked.